


Need A Ride?

by tenmsos



Series: Bones and gremlin (college au) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I might add more relationships maybe not, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmsos/pseuds/tenmsos
Summary: How Itzel and Poji become friends.As well as thrown head long into a group of loud assholes.Itzel and the group of characters are mine or friends (I was given the a-OK to use them) and I'm not in any of the collage courses their in so get ready for inaccuracy of their majors. I'm trying to do research but I suspect its  a you had to be there to know situation.





	1. Early morning call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a nice night to do homework and have good old fashioned silenc-  
> RING

*Itzel pov*

I was in my pjs when the phone rang.   
It wasn’t really a good time because I needed to finish at least three more chapters for human anatomy, a study guide for physiology for the tests on them I have tomorrow and well let's just say I was sorta busy. 

So I ignored it; being that, first, school is more important than a random awkward conversation. Second, the only people who even have my number are my parents (no thanks), my sisters (nope), my ex (gross), my four actual friends (which none should be awake at this time if I have anything to say about it) and my loud roommate, Pogi, and her group of loud assholes. Who to be frank are basically never around, but her absence gives me a lot of peace and quiet. I would rather it stayed that way. Three, It’s one am right now, WHO would call at this time anyway. If it was the hospital they would have just paged me, so it couldn’t be that important.

The call goes to voicemail as I start my paper, only to have it ring again.   
“Uhh” groaning and rub my eyes, I get up after putting my reading glasses on my head. The phone in question is almost buzzing off my night stand as I grab it.   
“Hello?”   
“Hey loner!”  
Dear god, why?  
“What do you want?”   
“I at this party and uh...” she ended up devolving into a fit of giggles.  
“...” I stayed on the line as the pop music from her end blares through the speakers of my phone as I wait for the reason of her call; if there is one.  
“...And?” I finally prompted.   
“And uh I doesn't have a ride..”   
“Why is that a thing to call me about?”  
“...You know”   
I could almost feel her smirk through the call.   
I huffed; hanging up.

*poji pov*

“Hey Poji!,” A girl to my right laughed, “..Did you know that if you look at beer long enough you can get mind drunk?”  
“ That's dumb as fuck!, how much did you drink?” I laughed as the girl on my other side uses me as a body pillow. I was about to drink more of my drink and-  
“Ahem!”   
The 3 of us started and looked up.   
“Ooh dude, she's hot!” the drunk to my left ‘whispers’ loudly. 

In front of me, in one of her almost abundant long sleeve dresses, is Itzel, My uptight, workaholic roommate.  
Who at the moment is glaring daggers at me and the bottle of vodka in my hand.  
“Uhh, hi?”  
She unfolds her arms and grabs mine, practically dragging me away from the porch.   
“H-hey!” I shout as I pull my arm away “What the hell!”  
“You’re drunk!” She snaps.  
“Yeah, and you’re blurry! What do you know!”  
“You called me to pick you up!”  
“When!?”  
There is a long pause as Itzel looked like she was contemplating her life chooses.   
“... I hate you so much.” she chuckles coldly, rubbing her head.   
“You’re such a drama queen.” I whined under my breath  
“Huh?” she asked harshly.  
“... hoe” I mumble as an answer .  
“Really!? Want to say that a little louder?” She says with false sweetness, looming over me.  
Not a hard task seeing I’m only 4’9 to her 6’1.  
“I said bro,,uh bro?” I fidgeted under her gaze   
“Sure you did”   
“Y-yeah, believe me”  
“Sorry but I don't tend to believe compulsive liars,” She hisses, turning to leave.  
“Wait!” I call out, grabbing her wrist.   
“You don't need to go, you can stay!”   
“What.” she stated with that her blank on her face as her eyes pierced into my soul.  
I do my my best puppy eyes at her. She held out for about a minute before her shoulders slumped.   
“Woo!” I cheer as I pull her back into the house.

*One hour later*

Itzel only drank one and a half before she was drunk. I’m still a little smug for getting my stick-up-the-ass roomate to let loose. She lays her head on my shoulders and begins to practically cuddle me on our spot on one of the sororities empty couches.   
“My head hurts.” She complains softly into my shirt.  
“Then how about we take out that ponytail, huh?” I reach for her hair tie and pull it out. Itzel’s red hair falls in ringlets down her shoulders, stopping almost past her waist.  
“Better?” I ask as I put my hair in a ponytail so I won't lose the hair tie.   
“Hmm, yes” she smiled childishly.   
I blush a little as she snuggles more into my shoulder. We were quiet for a few minutes as the music and party continued around us.  
“Want to see a magic trick?” I ask out of nowhere. Itzel snorts as she leans away, her bright red hair framing her warm dark skin prettily. (Gay thoughts alert)  
“Silly,” she giggled “magic isn't real.”   
“Uh yeah, hah, do you want to see a…?” i think of something to say.   
“.... science trick?”   
Itzel bursts into another fit of giggles. She’s being so cute and I don't have any frame of reference. She’s usually stiff and cold, whether doing work for school or pulling all nighters at the nearby hospital, Itzel always looks half dead or asleep. She lives on coffee and pure workaholic willpower to stay awake. I've always suspected her of insomnia or the very least vampirism because I never see her sleep.  
“What’s the science trick?”  
“Well, see this bottle of alcohol? If you stare at it long enough it will make you mind drunk.”   
Itzel dissolved into wheezy laughter, tipping too far left and falling into my lap. This only makes her laughter grow.   
I blush red and looked down at the attractive (what?) medical student in my lap. “Itzel?”   
“Hmm?”  
“You good?”  
“Mh~” she hums, nuzzling her face into my shirt and stomach. “You smell nice” she mutters, I think more to herself then to me.   
Itzel yawns after speaking and stretched her long arms. Before said long her arms end up around my waist. I know a sober Itzel doesn't enjoy being physical, so I didn't know if I should move her or let her stay.   
“Pretzel, hon, we better move.”  
“Why?” came a muffled whine.   
“Because you didn't punch me for calling you pretzel or hon. you're drunk, come on.” I answer, untangling myself from her arms. .  
“But I was comfy,” she whines again from the cushions as she lands face first in the cushions as I stand up from the couch.  
“Come on it's like?, god, 2:16.”  
“Buuut-”  
“You have class at 5.”  
She moans into the couch in frustration.

*13 minutes later*

I ended up trying to lift her, though she’s over 2 feet taller than me she was surprisingly light. Noodle arms and legs aside, carrying her was easy. Now that I think about it I've never seen her eat.   
“Hey Itz?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Which one is your car?”   
“Uhh it's blue and has um,,it it it's blue.”  
“Ok ok don't hurt your mind, brainiac.”  
I search her pocket for keys, find them and start the car hunt looking for a blue one that would fit a this baby giraffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original characters:
> 
> Poji Meunsid (oc of friend RM):  
> she/her, 23, mongolian, veterinarian student at Branchtown community college.
> 
> Itzel labeikovsky:  
> she/her, 22, Indian Muslim, is in general medicine and doctorate courses at branchtown community college.


	2. Can you feel the WOV?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What type of hippy hipster eatery is this?

*Itzel pov* 

I heard the sounds of traffic before I saw it.   
As I opened my eyes my head started to feel like I just pulled an all nighter with a migraine.   
“Uhh.”   
“Oh! sleeping beauty finally woke up.”   
I jumped,“Wha-OW!”, hitting my head on a ceiling?

“You fell asleep when I was carrying you and, let me tell you, carrying a human flagpole while trying to find a car with the only clues being it's blue was really somethin’.”   
Ah, I'm in my car.  
“Poji?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why are you driving? You drank more than me.”  
“...” she squinted at the road ahead of her “That explains a lot.”  
“Poji!”  
I turn sharply to actually look at her.  
She has her hair in a updo, which I don't remember her with earlier.   
Her outfit is crop top, a soft shade of blue and with fishnet undershirt. It’s well fitting to her shoulders showing her muscles in her arms.  
“Nice top, it suits you,” I say without thinking. Catching myself off guard and Poji too, judging from her expression.   
I must still be drunk.  
“Uh thanks? I do like this one.” She seems lost at the comment.   
We stay quiet for the next few lights.   
“Want something to eat?” She asks when we are almost to the dorms.  
“Hm, sure, I guess.”   
Now that I think about, have I eaten today? Not that I can remember. Crap, I must have forgotten because of work.   
I need to work on that.

*Poji pov*

I pull into the mall’s parking lot and parked Itzel’s car. She’s been quiet since I asked her about food, but has been muttering to herself ‘I’ll remember next time.’ about something.   
As I put the car into park she begins digs to through her glove compartment.  
“Um, Itzel?”  
She pulls out a scarf and swim cap? She starts to braid her hair and tucked it into the cap then into the the scarf? Oh right she’s muslim , before getting out of the car.  
“Do you always have an extra head scarf in your glove compartment?”  
“It's called a-never mind. And yes.”  
“Why, and- why weren't you wearing it at the party?” I asked as we both walked to the mall entrance.   
She sighed tiredly.  
“One, because it’s for emergencies and it's just nice to have an extra. And two because I was lazy and didn't want to put it back on. I thought I wouldn't have to get out of the car, so I didn't bother.”  
She looks sorta uncomfortable with the topic so I drop it.  
“So what do you want to eat?”

*itzels pov* 

We enter the mall quietly following the streams of people through the tall glass double doors. I turn to the east wing addimaticcly instead of answering poji’s question; knowing that she would follow me I lead her through the crowds of a friday night in a college town.   
“Where are you taking me?” I hear from behind me.  
“A place”   
I could feel the glare of poji’s eyes at my head  
“Any other hints?”  
“Nope”  
I smirked at the exasperated groan coming from my left. I turn that direction to see poji marching, pouting lip and folded arms. It does nothing but make me smile wider, but I suppressed it as we grow close to our destination. 

We walk up to a little restaurant. Maybe a better description is a large cafe, with big windows for a storefront and for a wall on the side that faced to the bustling halls of the mall being it was on a corner of the east wing, leading to the elevators and the clothes and retail district.   
It had a sign of blue dots that has lowercase white letters spelling out “wov” with more lowercase letters saying their slogan in pinkish hues that change with the time; it was an almost magenta shade, showing it was around 2-4 am. It states have the wov in your heart.” .  
“What the fuck?!”  
“Don’t judge, you thought at one point that red was a dark pink.”   
“HEY, that's a common mistake! Don’t be a DIC-”  
I walk inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i learned to space my paragraphs.


	3. Flirt on skates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow i say wow alot. Anyway food and gay. Thats it.

*Poji pov*

I looked around this hipster magnet, because come on, really? This is like the definition of a hippy paradise. The booths where high back red leather like material with the pillow whatever design for the 80’s or something. The floor is wood and walls that aren't big ass walls of glass is covered with pale brown shade like peachish color paint. It's laid out like a dinner mixed with some sort of a sandwich deli. The clear countertops show sweets and breads, behind it was coffee and other beverage machines. And through a high arch way is the kitchen.   
I look around more before realizing I lost track of Itzel.   
She apparently know the place because she walked straight to a cash register to be greeted by the hostess.   
“Hello Ms. Labeikovsky!,” the hostess smile, genuinely happy it seemed to see Itzel “The usual?”   
So itzel was a regular? I mean I not always at the dorm room and she is often at the hospital most of the time, now that I think about it again I Really have never seen her eat. Though i already thought of it before I am relieved a bit that she does eat.  
“No Mrs. Wverit I have a number two with me today.” Itzel responded quietly but not coldly. Mrs. Wverit, as Itzel called her, seem to realize I was in the room and was the ‘number 2’ and looked excited, “Oh! That's just grand! I was worried you had no female friends, but I should have trusted such a sweet young lady as yourself would be just fine” the hostess seem to coo at itzel like she was five years old making her first ever friend on her own. “Thank you ma’am” itzels cheeks flushed a bit, but she seemed at ease around the happy-go-lucky lady. Mrs. Wverit turned back to me and motioned me over to the counter. Moving closer, I could see her clearly, she was a chubby woman in her late 40’s or early 50’s. Her hair seemed to be a graying Blonde halo of curls that surround her merry face. She could as well be the inspiration of Saint Nick except she had no beard and wore a light purple flowery blouse with a pair of mom jeans covered in paint instead of a suit of red fur. “Hello sweetheart, what's your name?” She greeted me with a smile, revealing sunshine.   
“Um poji?” I replied uncertainty. “Wonderful! Ms. labeikovsky will give me your last name later I presume?” she says with raised eyebrows to itzel, who shrugged and nodded.   
“Alright, your table will be the indigo light to your right.” Now that she had brought it up, each booth has different light colors at all the tables lighting each labeled with the shade of color. Be it ice blue to lemon yellow , sage green, poppy red, royal purple to ebu-   
Eburnean?   
What kind of color is eburnean?

*Itzel’s pov*  
As we walk over to the table appointed us, I could hear poji muttering to herself about something. “What are you rambling about?” I asked as I sit on the right side bench.   
“The colors” was my only response.  
Whatever, I held out a menu to poji as she sat down on the opposite bench.   
“What do you usually get?” She asked me.  
“Hm?” I admittedly wasn’t really listening and was more paying attention at the drink menu.   
“By the way you talked to mrs. Claus over there y-”   
I snorted at the name.  
“you- shut up alright, anyway what do you usually get?” Poji continued.  
“I usually get the fruit tarts and maybe some cake? Um, the omelettes and crepes are good too”   
Poji looked at me for a bit before giggling. “What?” I asked confused, poji only continued in her laughter parade, her ponytail bounced as well as her shoulders as she tried to suppress her mirth. Which only caused her to sound like she was choking on her own tongue. I just look at her from my spot in front of her in complete confusion. I tried again “what!” More laughter. She started to hold her stomach and her chest bonced with her efforts to hold the tongue choking sounds in. Her chest is bigger than mine, maybe a D or E cup maybe. They look soft and I could see from this angle that they also had the freckles dusted all over like on her face. “Nice..” (gay) I whisper before turning red, did I said that out loud!? I cover my face in my hands; Curling up in my seat to shrink into the cushions on my seat.   
“Uh ha, Itzel why are you hiding your face?” Poji questioned still a pit of giggles in her voice.   
I groan in my hands before putting my hands down, “why were you laughing?” I ignore her question, not really wanting to admit to ogling her chest. They were so nice though, they looked very nice her fishnet undershirt looks good on them; was she even wearing a bra? I can clearly see the outline of her-  
“I was laughing because under that goth persona-” her answer brought me back to reality and I quickly looked back at her face.  
“Im not goth”  
“Whatever, you are a cute sweet tooth!”   
I blush more, this is so stupid.  
“That's not even that funny” I grumble and went back to my drink menu.

*Poji’s pov*

I chuckled at the shyness Itzel was showing. She was usually so proud and had an aura of authority around her that this was so cute! A sweet tooth who suggested to eat cake for breakfast? Adorable!  
I redden a bit, but she couldn’t read my mind, she’s not an actual vampire with mind reading powers. At least I hope not. I have never seen Itzel so red, she almost like a strawberry!   
Ok ok stop fangirling, I pick up the menu again and looked over it. Itzel had recommended their omelette, so I turn to that section. Wow where was so many options.

I saw there was a sweet kind and smirked, “Hey Itzel? Do you usually get the sweet lovers omelette?” I tease and look up to see her hunch more into herself and grumble over the drinks.   
Victory.

*Itzel*

It’s been 10 minutes and poji has only tried to guess what i eat. And i was slowly having the idea to strangle her.  
I called a waiter to order drinks to break up the monotony. As the waiter came closer I noticed it was one: a waitress and two: It was yll’ the girl from my physics class. 

*Poji pov*

I look up as the sounds of skates and see not only is the waitress wearing skates but that it was that loud philosophy major who hits on Itzel every time she breathes. Calling itzel the angel of her heart or some shit. I look up to see itzel with her face smushed to the table like she wants to disappear. 

“Hey guys!, ah my dear itzel what a lovely color on you blue is, your eyes shine with the color of pale blue jewels surrounded by such a soft cavern of sapphire blue and creamy brown chocolate of your clear and enchanting skin and-”

I start to tune her out, this was like the time she talked about how smart and good itzel was for fifteen minutes to itzel face. It was so cringeworthy.  
I look back to itzel who was brave facing it was her eyes looked like her soul had checked out.   
I had noticed that itzel usually doesn’t mind her tangents but maybe the hangover and the time of the day was getting to her.

“Oh your beauty is to glorious to see for any mortal, my angel of my whole heart how you save me from dying of despair from our long separation-”

Ah ‘angel of my WHOLE heart’ that was it. And She's still going…huh, it's going to be one of those times.

“Ahem!” I fake cough.  
The living equivalent of Text to speak turns to me with the look of snobby disinterested. “Ah, you” she said shortly, looking like I personally insulted her from being in the same air with her.   
Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short, If anything the chapters are going to be either really short or hella long so strap in.


End file.
